


S E A S O N S

by ThatFilmGraduate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Autumn: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Epiphanies, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Four Seasons, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Seasons, Spring, Spring: Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes, Summer, Summer: Peter Pettigrew and Dyanola Dearborn, Winter, Winter: Lily Evans and James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: For Marlene McKinnon, Spring means Dorcas Meadowes and infinite love. For Peter Pettigrew, Summer means Dyanola Dearborn and mutual obsession. For Remus Lupin, Autumn means Sirius Black and pure bravery. For Lily Evans, Winter means James Potter and absolute safety.Marlene/Dorcas, Peter/OFC, Remus/Sirius, Lily/James.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. S P R I N G

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. 
> 
> Written: March 2020  
> Edited: March 2020

**S P R** **I N G**

Spring is generally known as the season wherein flowers bloom and trees begin to regrow their leaves. The skies become bluer and the days start getting longer. The weather becomes more pleasant and people begin wearing light jackets rather than heavy cloaks.

Marlene McKinnon usually associates the warm season with Dorcas Meadowes.

This could be for any number of reasons: because she and Dorcas met in the Spring of their first year and became fast friends; because she discovered that she fancied the Ravenclaw in the Spring of their third year whilst they were studying Transfiguration in the courtyard; because they got together in the Spring of their fifth year and have been inseparable ever since.

Whatever the reason, Marlene links this time of the year with her girlfriend.

The couple are relaxing under a large Oaktree, a soft blanket beneath them and a cool breeze drifting over them. It is the anniversary of their first kiss and Marlene, being the romantic sap that she is, had brought her girlfriend down to the Great Lake to watch the sun set and eat a lovely picnic. The banquet has been eaten and the sun has set, leaving the sky a collage of pinks and oranges, and Marlene's efforts have been deeply appreciated – if Dorcas's wandering hands and lips tell her anything.

Marlene is enjoying their date and she is enjoying her girlfriend's enthusiasm even more, but she has something that she wants to talk about and she can't if her lips are otherwise occupied, so she pulls back and takes a second to collect herself. She finds herself staring up at her soulmate and she can't speak for a moment because Dorcas Meadowes is utterly gorgeous: dark skin, unblemished and soft; brown eyes, deep and knowing; full lips, cherry red and parted in confusion; and wild hair, somewhat styled with daisies sticking out in random places.

There are hundreds – probably thousands – of words to describe Dorcas Meadowes, but 'gorgeous' is the only one that Marlene and her love-addled brain can coherently think of.

"What?" Dorcas asks, shifting to lean on her elbow and staring down at the blonde. "What's wrong?"

Marlene just shakes her head lightly in response, trying to locate her vocal cords. Dorcas's hair tickles her shoulder and the side of her face, but she doesn't do anything about it because any part of Dorcas that is touching her is welcome. After a minute, she finds her voice and replies, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

Dorcas raises a sardonic eyebrow. "You were thinking?" she asks. "Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything."

Marlene gasps and places a hand over her heart, then monotones, "Rude."

Dorcas laughs freely and Marlene's heart thumps harshly against her ribcage because the Ravenclaw has the most beautiful laugh. Honestly, it could melt the coldest of hearts.

"My apologies," Dorcas says, her brown eyes twinkling with impish amusement. "What were you thinking about, my dearest Mar-Bean?"

Marlene rolls her eyes dramatically (because she is a Gryffindor and there is no other way for her to act) at the sappy never-before-used nickname and retorts, "I was thinking about some very important things actually. Like the coming summer, for example."

"Oh?"

Marlene nods and stares up at the colourful clouds behind her girlfriend's head. "Yes," she says. "I was thinking that maybe you should come to mine for a week or so."

"Yours..." Dorcas says slowly, sitting up and staring down at the Gryffindor carefully. "You want me to come to your home – like... to meet your family?"

Marlene swallows and looks at her girlfriend, "Yes."

"As your friend or...?"

Marlene sits up so that she can stare into her soulmate's eyes properly. "I was thinking of introducing you as my girlfriend, actually," she says, because she has wanted to be honest with her parents for a while now and she is tired of monitoring her speech whenever she mentions the Ravenclaw around them.

Dorcas opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Instead she just stares, her brown eyes looking into Marlene's very soul. Then she asks, "Really?"

Marlene nods determinedly and replies, "So?"

"I, uh... Well, I mean – I didn't think you wanted to tell them," Dorcas says.

This, Marlene concedes, is a fair assumption. She has been putting it off for months (years), after all. But she doesn't want to hide anymore. She doesn't want to keep pretending that 'Dorcas from school' is just her friend and nothing more. She loves this brilliant Ravenclaw and she wants the world to know and she just knows that her parents will love her too. And so she confesses:

"I love you, Dee, and I don't want to lie anymore. I don't want to hide this – us – anymore. I hate hiding the best thing in my life from my family. It's... tiresome. And a lot of work. Besides, when we get a flat together after school, they're going to find out, so..."

Dorcas raises an eyebrow, her lips quirking upwards as she replies, "Oh. We're getting a flat together now, are we?"

Marlene blanches because she has revealed way more than she had intended to. Truth is, whenever she pictures her future, Dorcas is always by her side. Whenever she thinks about life after school, it always involves her and Dorcas sharing a home. She just hadn't meant to inform her girlfriend of her plans quite yet. They are only in their sixth year, after all. She had planned on asking closer to the end of their schooling – Spring in their seventh year, perhaps. But, well, things rarely go according to plan. That said, Dorcas hasn't said no...

"Of course."

Dorcas snorts and turns her eyes to the Great Lake. "So bloody bold," she mutters.

Marlene shrugs. "It comes with the Gryffindor territory," she explains. "So, are you in?"

Dorcas looks at her again and asks, "With moving in with you or meeting your parents?"

"Meeting my parents," she answers. "We can talk about us moving in together another time."

Dorcas hums and takes a second to deliberate before she says, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Dorcas confirms. "I'll come to yours and meet your parents."

Marlene is a little shocked, but she doesn't know why. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant," Marlene grins, happier than she can explain in words because she is finally going to introduce the love of her life to her family and she is going to be free to be who she is.

And then, because she is a Gryffindor and because she is impulsive and because she is happy beyond words, she pushes Dorcas back and straddles the other student, planting her lips anywhere she can: lips, cheeks, neck. Dorcas squirms, ticklish and unused to being out of control, and captures Marlene's lips, distracting the Gryffindor long enough to roll them over so that she is on top again. Then she pulls back and stares down at her.

"You love me?" Dorcas asks.

Marlene pauses, confused.

"You said it," Dorcas adds, brown eyes intense and analytic. "You said that you loved me."

"Oh."

"Do you?"

Marlene frowns and wonders how Dorcas can even ask her that. It is obvious to anyone that sees them together that she is utterly smitten with the Ravenclaw. Then it occurs to her that, although they have been courting for a year, neither of them has said it before. This, she thinks, is ridiculous because she loves Dorcas with every fiber of her being.

"How could I not?" she asks.

Dorcas grins and plants a very chaste but very heartfelt kiss on her cheek before she whispers, "I love you too."

Marlene's heart constricts almost painfully in her chest, but she says nothing. Instead she kisses her soulmate with everything she has, trying to convey all of the emotions she is feeling but cannot express in words.

For most of the populace, Spring is known for its fresh flowers and blue skies and temperate weather. But for Marlene McKinnon, Spring means Dorcas Meadowes and infinite love.


	2. S U M M E R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: See chapter one. 
> 
> Written: March 2020  
> Edited: March 2020

**S U M M E R**

Summer is generally known as the season wherein moods tend to be lighter and the sun tends to shine brighter. The grass always seems greener and the skies are often without a cloud in sight. The climate becomes hot and it becomes socially acceptable for people to walk around half-naked.

Peter Pettigrew often thinks about one person during this hot season: Dyanola Dearborn.

He doesn't really know why. Perhaps it is because he and Dyanola were put together for a Herbology project that spanned the entire summer between their fifth year and sixth year and he discovered that not all Slytherins were bad. Perhaps it is because he had his first ever sexual experience that summer and it was with her. Or perhaps it is because his girlfriend loves to wear flowery dresses and she only really wears short dresses when it is hot.

Peter doesn't know why he thinks about Dyanola whenever it is sunny but he does and he is not about to analyse it.

The pair are enjoying their summer at the beach with their friends. James and Lily are flirting, splashing seawater and trying to dunk one another. Remus is sitting a little way down the beach, trying to read his book and unsuccessfully ignoring Sirius's purposefully distracting behaviour. Marlene and Dorcas sloped off a while ago to do... well, he doesn't know what for certain, but he has a pretty good idea. And Peter is soaking up the sun's rays with his girlfriend.

Well...

Dyanola is soaking up the sun's rays, lying on her front with her sunglasses on and her hair in a messy bun. Peter is too busy staring at her for him to be actively sunbathing. He does that a lot – stare at his modelesque girlfriend, that is – but Dyanola doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she seems to quite like his attention. And besides, it is not like he can help it. Dyanola is intimidatingly beautiful: tall, with legs that seem to go on forever; flawless olive skin, no blemishes or marks; icy blue eyes that seem to know exactly what he is thinking; and long black hair that always seems to be straight.

Dyanola Dearborn is... something else. And she likes him! Of all the people in the world, she likes him. He still doesn't know why but he's selfish enough not to question it.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Peter startles and realises that his girlfriend is staring at him. He can't see her, of course, not with the dark sunglasses obscuring her eyes, but he can just tell. He opens his mouth say something – what, he doesn't know himself – but before he can speak, she continues:

"Were you staring at me again?"

Peter thinks about lying but he doesn't really see the point. She will know. She always seems to know. And besides, he has been caught staring at her enough for it to be expected. He nods mutely.

Dyanola smiles – a slow, almost predatory smile; like a criminal who has committed the perfect crime and knows she cannot be caught – and pushes herself up so that she is leaning on her elbows. Peter definitely does not admire her form as she does this, nor does his heart stutter when she pushes her sunglasses up into her hair and squints at him. For a moment, neither of them say anything. They just stare at each other, both silently daring the other to say something.

Peter realises something in that moment: he is in love with Dyanola. He would kill for her, if she asked him to. He is in love with this intense Slytherin and she makes him feel... everything. She is funny and intelligent and ambitious, and his friends like her despite her Slytherin origins. She is literal perfection and it scares him. It scares him that someone as flawless as her can like someone like him. He doesn't want to say anything, but he knows that she can read his thoughts, so he blurts:

"I think I'm obsessed with you."

Dyanola's smile grows and she replies, "Good. I would be insulted if you were anything but."

Peter huffs a laugh because her response is typical.

Dyanola leans over and plants a very light kiss on his lips before she puts her sunglasses back over her eyes and lies down again, her head rested on her arms as the sun tans her back again.

Peter lies silently next to her. This is the response he had expected but he had hoped for some sort of return confession. But then again, Dyanola is better than him in every way: smarter and nicer and just bloody perfect. And he is... well. He is Peter Pettigrew. In the midst of his self-pity party, he almost misses her reply:

"I'm a little obsessed with you too."

Peter stares at the Slytherin in wonder. It is this, more than anything, that tells him that Dyanola is the one for him; that he is not less than. He is obsessed with her and she feels the same way (for whatever reason) and that is enough for him. He continues to appreciate his girlfriend, ignoring everyone and everything around him in favour of soaking in her beauty.

For most of the world, Summer is known for its fun times and sunshine and hot weather. But for Peter Pettigrew, Summer means Dyanola Dearborn and mutual obsession.


	3. A U T U M N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: See chapter one. 
> 
> Written: March 2020  
> Edited: March 2020

**A U T U M N**

Autumn is generally known as the season wherein leaves change colour and fall from deciduous trees and the daylight hours grow shorter. The skies become a murky grey and rain is the most prominent weather pattern. The temperature steadily declines and people start donning jumpers and thick coats.

Remus Lupin often relates the chilly season with Sirius Black.

And he knows exactly why. After all, lots of important things have happened in Autumn for him – and many of those things have included Sirius Black in some way: he met four people who would become his closest confidants in the Autumn of his first year; he fell in love with Sirius in the Autumn of his fifth year; he and Sirius kissed for the first time in the Autumn of their sixth year.

Remus has known Sirius for over six years and there are many more reasons behind why he thinks of the other Gryffindor during the autumnal season, but they would be too many to count.

The pair are currently taking a stroll through the Forbidden Forest, colourful leaves crunching beneath their feet and crisp air whipping their faces. Remus is rather enjoying their walk. It had started off as a way to amuse Sirius, who had been restless in the dormitory, distracting the werewolf from his coursework, but Remus finds himself glad that he had suggested a walk because the fresh air is doing wonders for his overworked mind. Seventh year is stressful, with exams and talks about future careers and such. It is nice to get out of the castle and away from people. And Sirius seems to be enjoying himself, if his introspective silence says anything.

Sirius pauses suddenly and tilts his face up to the thick canopy above, his eyes closed. Remus stops as well. He doesn't know why they have stopped but he is not willing to break their easy silence to ask, so he decides to take record of their environment: the trees are tall, some branches bare and jagged, others with orange and red leaves still hanging on; the ground is muddy and damp; the inhabitants of the Forest are loud.

It is nice, but Remus finds himself more entranced by his boyfriend than by the scenery. But that's hardly surprising. Sirius Black is ethereal, after all: perfect hands, with delicate dexterous fingers and large palms; stormy grey eyes that express exactly how he is feeling; a wicked smile that could make even Professor McGonagall blush; and a punk-rock aesthetic that goes against his soft nature. He is devastating in his beauty and he knows it.

Sirius Black is many things – confident, moody, hilarious, handsome – and Remus often finds himself unable to believe he exists on the same plane with someone as amazing as Sirius.

"Moony?"

Remus snaps back to reality suddenly and finds grey eyes staring at him, expressing amusement and concern in equal measures. It takes him a second but he quickly realises that his boyfriend has asked him something. He doesn't know what that might be, though, so he replies, "Huh?"

Sirius grins, recklessly and unknowingly making Remus's stomach flutter, and says, "Are you okay? You were staring at me."

"Oh. I wasn't – I mean, I was but... I, uh..."

"Do I have something on my face?" Sirius asks, frowning and wiping at his cheek uselessly.

There is nothing on his boyfriend's face, but Remus is not stupid. He sees his out and he plans on taking it because the last thing he needs is Sirius knowing why he was staring at him. If Sirius knows the reasons behind his staring, he will be on the receiving end of a lot of teasing – and not just from Sirius. No, James and Peter will find out and they will tease him for his sappiness as well.

It's not his fault, really. Sirius shouldn't be so overwhelmingly attractive.

"Yes, actually," he lies before he grabs the other student's sleeve and pulls him closer. "Come here."

Sirius goes willingly and Remus swipes his thumb over the imaginary dirt on his friend's cheek.

And then, because they are alone and because the other Gryffindor makes him feel brave and because he is allowed to, he takes Sirius's face between his hands and leans in, planting a not-so-chaste kiss on his friend's lips. Sirius responds immediately, twisting his hands in Remus's jacket and kissing him back with enthusiasm.

"There," Remus says when they finally part, swiping his thumb over Sirius's cheek again. "That's better."

Sirius doesn't say anything. He just stares at the werewolf in wonder, like he can't believe Remus has just kissed him.

This is a fair reaction, really, because Remus isn't a fan of Public Displays of Affection and he never kisses in public. He will express himself behind closed doors no problem and he will hold Sirius's hand in front of people if he thinks it is necessary (or if Sirius forces him), but he generally keeps his hands and his lips to himself in public. But there is no one around, only the leafless trees and the Forest dwellers, so he feels safe enough to show how much he appreciates his boyfriend.

"Well, that was..." Sirius looks lost for words and Remus takes great pleasure in this because Sirius is very vocal all of the time, so it is fun to leave him quiet. "What, uh, brought that on?"

Remus shrugs and replies, "Just felt like kissing you."

"Ahuh..." Sirius squints suspiciously. "I haven't forgotten about your staring, you know."

Ah, shit.

"Did I really have something on my face?" Sirius asks.

Remus debates lying or perhaps making up an excuse, but Sirius can read him like no one else can and he will know if Remus is telling the truth or not, so he confesses: "No."

Sirius nods and asks, "So...? What, you were just staring for the hell of it?"

"No, I was..."

Remus hesitates because he doesn't really want to admit that he was staring at Sirius because he finds the other student overwhelmingly distracting. But he doesn't know what else to say and, really, he thinks that Sirius ought to know how important he is.

"You were...?" Sirius encourages.

"I was admiring you, because you're ethereal and I was distracted by you."

Sirius's cheeks turn a dusty pink colour and Remus takes great pleasure in that as well because Sirius Black is cool and indifferent but Remus seems to have the unique ability to make him blush.

"You can't just say 'handsome' like a normal person, can you?" Sirius responds, hands still tangled in Remus's jacket but maintaining a slight distance between them.

"No," Remus states. "Because I'm not normal and you aren't just handsome. You are so much more."

Sirius snorts and mutters, "Romantic prick," under his breath before he says louder, "We should head back. I want to make use of the Dorm before the others get back."

"Alright," Remus grins, because he can read between the lines and he knows exactly what Sirius wants to do.

Together, they turn and head back the way they came. Remus is feeling brave – likely because he is with Sirius and Sirius makes him feel bold – so he takes his boyfriend's hand in his own and takes comfort in the strong grip. Remus is a Gryffindor for many reasons, but he knows that he wouldn't be half as brave if he didn't have Sirius Black in his life, pushing him and encouraging him.

For most people, Autumn is known for its colourful leaves and grey skies and brisk weather. But for Remus Lupin, Autumn means Sirius Black and pure bravery.


	4. W I N T E R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: See chapter one. 
> 
> Written: March 2020  
> Edited: March 2020

**W I N T E R**

Winter is generally known as the season wherein people get excited for the holidays and snow covers the land. The skies turn white and the days get shorter whilst the nights grow longer. The temperature drops to freezing levels and people begin wrapping themselves up in thick coats and warm scarves.

Lily Evans is reminded of one person in particular when the freezing season comes along: James Potter.

To be honest, she doesn't fully understand why. She hasn't spent many Winters with him, after all. In fact, she practically ignored his existence for most of their schooling together. Maybe she associates the cold period with him because they became friends (of sorts) in the Winter of their fifth year. Maybe it is because she realised that James was not an arrogant arse but actually a loyal friend in the Winter of their sixth year. Or maybe it is because she fell in love with him in the Winter of their seventh year.

Whatever the reason may be (and she strongly suspects it is because they confessed their love for one another two weeks ago during a snowstorm), she thinks of James when the cold comes knocking.

The couple are wandering around Hogsmeade, wrapped up in scarves and hats with snow crunching beneath their feet. The others are busy with their respective partners: Marlene and Dorcas are doing 'research' together at the castle; Peter and Dyanola are making use of the empty dormitory; and Remus and Sirius are drinking in the Three Broomsticks. Lily and James are spending some quality time alone and she is rather enjoying herself.

They take a seat on one of the benches outside of the Post Office whilst James puts his ordered gifts into his bottomless satchel. Lily decides to take the time to admire her boyfriend. James is a handsome lad: dark skin, tough yet smooth; bright hazel eyes that change colour depending on the weather; wild hair, untamable despite his many attempts; and a muscular physique, with toned abs and broad shoulders, created by hours upon hours of Quidditch and training.

There are many adjectives to describe James Potter – strong, proud, resilient – but Lily can only think of one word for him now: safe. She can't help but feel safe when he is around, and she is so glad that he has matured enough for her to like his personality as well as his looks.

"Right," James claps as he stands up and loops his satchel over his shoulder. "That's sorted."

Lily smiles and stands up as well. James wraps his arm around her shoulders, she wraps her arm around his waist, and they begin their slow stroll into Hogsmeade's main street.

"So, what are you fancying?" James asks. "Books? Sweets? A trip to the Shack?"

Lily doesn't reply. Instead she just stares at her boyfriend because he looks very cute in his winter gear, with his thick blue cloak buttoned up to the top and his green fingerless gloves and his red Gryffindor scarf covering his mouth. He is a bit of a mess (he has no sense of style whatsoever) but she loves him.

"Lil?"

Lily realises that her boyfriend wants an answer, so she turns her eyes to the village ahead, covered in a blanket of white snow with residents doing their holiday shopping, and says, "I don't mind. But I do want food at some point."

"Alright, then," James nods and begins leading the way to the restaurant section of Hogsmeade. "Food it is. Padfoot and Moony are in the Three Broomsticks right now but I don't really want to interrupt them because Pads promised some very unpleasant things would be coming my way if I disrupted another one of their dates, so we could head to De Lisa's if you fancy it?"

"I don't mind," Lily replies, her eyes returning (without her permission) to her boyfriend.

"Alright, De Lisa's it is," James decides, and they head towards the restaurant.

They walk in silence mostly, Lily appreciating her boyfriend, James ignoring her staring. They help a few confused third years along the way and they speak with Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom for a moment but they eventually make it to De Lisa's restaurant. Before they can go in, however, James pulls her to the side and asks:

"Are you okay?"

Lily is a little surprised by the question and answers, "Yes... why?"

"Well, it's just..." James pauses and studies her for a second before he continues, "You keep staring at me and you're being weirdly quiet today and I just want to make sure you're okay, you know?"

Lily tries to reply but she finds herself speechless for a moment. In the wintertime, James's hazel eyes turn a murky green colour with flecks of brown around the iris. It is a beautiful sight – he is a beautiful sight, really – and she finds it hard to breathe around him sometimes.

"There you go again, staring at me," James notes aloud.

"I'm okay," she assures. James doesn't look convinced, though, so she adds, "I was just thinking."

James nods and urges, "About?"

"About everything, really. But mostly you," she admits.

James grins and asks, "What about me?"

Lily sighs because her boyfriend, whilst lovely and sweet, can be such a self-centered git sometimes. That said, she doesn't see a reason to lie about her thoughts. After all, James is constantly complimenting her and sharing his every thought, so why can't she reciprocate?

"I was thinking about how nice it is to be alone together," she says. "And about how beautiful you look today."

James pulls a face and asks, "Beautiful?"

"What, too feminine for you?" she retorts, raising an eyebrow. "Would you prefer I call you 'fit'? Or 'handsome'? Or maybe 'rugged'?"

"Hey," James holds his hands up in surrender, "I'm fine with beautiful. I just didn't know you thought I was."

"Well, I do," she says defiantly, holding his gaze.

"Well, then," James grins and leans down to kiss her. "By all means, continue to stare."

Lily hums and kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. James wraps his arms around her, one solid hand on her hip, the other tangled in her hair. She pulls back a moment later, lips red and cheeks rosy, and marvels at how gentle her boyfriend can be. James looks immensely pleased with himself and she reckons it is because she looks more disheveled than she feels. She pulls away and runs her fingers through her hair to flatten it out.

"Come on, then," she says, grabbing his hand and hauling him into the warm restaurant. "I'm starving."

James allows himself to be dragged into the building and they quickly find a table, removing their hats and cloaks and ordering themselves some food. Snow has begun to fall outside but it is warm and cozy inside, and Lily finds herself watching her boyfriend instead of the blizzard. She is again struck with the realisation of how safe he makes her feel and she decides that she is going to marry him someday.

For most of the population, Winter is known for its chilly weather and leafless trees and long nights. But for Lily Evans, Winter means James Potter and absolute safety.


End file.
